Lost and Broken Angel
by SparklingNixon
Summary: After being thrown out by his father - his mother doing nothing to stop him - for telling them he is gay Alec is left surviving on the streets... that is until a stranger takes pity on him and brings him home. Alec is lost. After everything that had happened, living on the streets he is lost and broken. Rated M for flashbacks and later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this one. All the characters are human.**

 **The characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare** **.**

Alec stared at his father in shock. The words from Roberts mouth hadn't fully penetrated his mind as the floated in his head instead. His blue eyes met the similar ones in front of him that were filled with anger. He couldn't look away as the words started to repeat in his head.

 _Get out! Get out! Get out!_

"I won't tell you again!" Hearing his dad's loud booming voice snapped him out of his thoughts as his body shook. "Get out and don't come back!" Maryse was pale as he watched the scene in front off her yet said nothing.

"But da-"

"Your no son of mine!" Alec cringed at the words more than the angered tone.

Alec had been up stairs in his room no more than ten minutes before this contemplating on tell his parents he was gay. It had been kept a secret between himself and his younger sister Izzy, but he couldn't keep quiet any longer. He had to tell them. Alec had been prepared for the questions and the 'this is just a phase' speech, but he definitely wasn't prepared for his father telling him to leave.

Robert had now taken a step forward towards him, "I want you out of my house right now." he said. His voice was quiet. A tone he used usually on Jace, his adopted brother once he had done something stupid and reckless. It was the quiet anger and it terrified Alec. "Now!"

Nodding, Alec took a step back and then another before he tripped over the small coffee table in the center of the living room. As he fell backwards he turned so his hands hit the ground first and before his knee's could follow he pushed his body back up and ran. His feet carried him out the front door and down the drive way before he sprinted down the street.

Tears fell from his blue eyes and down his cheeks as he kept running with thoughts assaulting his mind; _What happens now? What will I do? I have no money or clothes? No roof over my head?_

* * *

 **Just an opening for you guys. The chapters should be a bit longer than this, but short enough to try and keep a regular update. I'll try to post at least once a week, but I can't promise anything.  
** **Reviews would be amazing guys ;) thanks.**

 **SparklingNixon~**


	2. Black Boots and Caramel Skin

**Hey guys! I'm hoping you guys enjoy this one. Please tell me what you think, don't hesitate to tell me exactly what you think, after all that is what the reviews are about :)**

 **Character's belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 _How long has it been?_ Alec couldn't answer that question. His blue eyes that used to be so bright and cheerful were now grey and dull as he stared up at the lit street lamp hovering over him like a spot light.

The cold air bit at his pale almost grey skin as he sat on the dirty pavement covered in empty wrappers, gum and cigarette butts. His back was against the wall as the rest of his body flopped to the side against the metal base of the street lamp as if the light was the only thing keeping him up - which it literally was.

Alec couldn't remember how long he had been on the streets now.

After coming out to his parents, telling them he was gay, he had found himself sitting out here all day and night for the past few weeks, _or was it now months?_

His eyes had stopped stinging with the threats of tears that were to spill since he no longer had any left. Crying got him no where in life so what was the point.

Wrapping his arms around his now thin and frail body, Alec shivered, his teeth chattering together as the cold air nipped at his skin. After waking up this morning he'd found frost on the pavement and after listening to passing people talk about the weather he found out that there would be snow on the way.

 _Is it not only October? Or maybe November?_

Alec had no idea what day it was let alone what month. All he knew was it was cold and it was only going to get colder.

Leaning to the side he rummaged through the ripped and tattered bag he'd found in the dumpster a few streets down and pulled out the knitted blanket that he'd found earlier today before draping the material over his body. It wasn't much, it probably wouldn't even keep him warm, but it was something.

Sleep started to take him, pulling him down into the darkness and Alec had gotten to the point in life where he let it. Sleep was a safe place away from everything, but it wasn't a good thing. It wouldn't be the last time Alec had awoken to find someone taking advantage of his young, inexperienced body. No, it happened too many times to count. It's why he now stayed on the main streets, risking the chance with the police. A jail cell would be so much better than the cold streets of Manhattan.

Alec's dull blue eyes flew open when he heard footsteps nearing him. Even if he wanted to get up and run his weak body would never allow him too. All he could do was wait and listen to the footsteps gradually getting closer to him. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited on them passing, God, he hoped they would pass.

 _Keep moving... keep walking... don't stop..._

It wasn't Alec's night.

The footsteps stopped all together right in front of him and Alec opened his eyes slowly, but didn't dare look up. Instead his dull blue orbs focused on the black military styled boots in front of his slumped body.

Silence. Nothing was said. Not until the owner of the black polished boots crouched down so there green-gold eyes met Alec's.

"Now, now... Whats an Angel doing out here on such a cold night?" The soft voice warmed Alec. It was pure. So pure and good to his ears... no, his whole being.

Alec looked away, scared his sinned and dirty body and being would somehow disturb the strangers purity. Well in Alec's eyes it would.

Feeling an index finger and thumb trapping his chin and lifting it so his blue eyes were once again on the strangers he felt his body tense. "Darling," the stranger purred softly, "Your not sleeping out here?" Alec couldn't help but let his eyes take in the caramel skin wrapping the tall, slender man.

Alec nodded, unsure of what else to do. What did this man expect him to say? Yes or no? Maybe nothing. Alec had nothing. All he could do was look up into the green-gold eyes outlined with black eyeliner.

The stranger smiled. It was nothing like the other men's smiles that were more like dirty grins and smirks and managing to take him home for a night or carry out what ever dirty fantasies they had in alleyways, no this was genuine. All Alec could think of was warmth and... goodness.

"Come with me little Angel." he said with his hand stretched out as he stood. "I have a room as well as food and clean clothes for you. Come on, out of the cold."

Alec didn't need to hear anymore. The word 'food' reached his ears and he was sold. Clothes and a room would be bonus' even if it were only for one night. He'd take that. And he did. Alec took the man's hand and let the tall stranger pull him up.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think. Anything is welcome.  
Thank you to all the followers so far! It means a lot. **

**SparklingNixon~**


	3. Magnus' Quarter's

**Here's the second Chapter guys.  
All Character's belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Wrapping his arms around himself, Alec glanced up to the taller man's eyes for a brief second before back down to his feet. He had a pretty good idea in his head for what this man wanted from him. Even if his smile was good and pure in Alec's mind the man was still... well a man.

What man picks up a stranger sleeping rough and offers food and a bed without wanting anything in return?

No, the stranger want's something. They all do.

Alec stayed silent as he followed a few steps behind. His eyes were focused on the strangers back where he was wearing a a deep purple leather jacket and as his blue orbs trailed further down he took in the tight, _very_ tight black skinny jeans that clung to the man's ass and legs.

 _Stop it!_

He knew he shouldn't give in to the thoughts. Especially after the scene with his parents and what has happened in the past, but he was only human... a young one at that.

The cold air continued to nip at his pale skin as he followed the slender man up a flight of stairs leading up to different apartments. Finally they stopped and the door was unlocked for Alec to step in first.

His eyes darted about, but could see nothing but darkness until the lights were flicked on and he covered his eyes at the immediate burst of light. Slowly Alec pulled his hands away and took in the colourful room in front of him.

The sofa was a plum like purple with a pink fluffy blanket thrown over the back whilst the two single chairs were cream leather with purple fluffy blankets. If someone had told Alec that a man's living room looked like this he'd laugh thinking they were out of their minds, but seeing it with his own eyes... it strangely worked.

"Do sit down." the soft voice startled him, making him jump slightly as his body tensed. Quickly, Alec turned on his heel to meet the other man's gaze before a wave of dizziness rushed over him. Spots of light clouded his vision before he felt one hand on his waist, the other on the small of his back as he felt his body being lowered to a soft surface.

Blinking a few times, Alec's vision finally came back to him, but he felt drained. More so than before.

"You need to eat." Turning his head, slowly this time, to the voice he watched the taller man walk into what was presumably the kitchen.

Right now Alec couldn't think about what the stranger wanted. No, his mind was focused solely on food and sleep, maybe even a clean.

 _When did my life get so bad?_

Letting his eyes drift around the room Alec picked out a few pictures of the stranger with different people, one or two by himself. A soft sigh left him as he thought back to his siblings and few friends he did have.

 _What are they doing? Did they look for me?_

Alec didn't know and he really wanted to keep it that way knowing if he found out for whatever reason nobody looked for him he would lose himself.

Hearing light padding of footsteps brought Alec's attention back to the real world as he glanced towards the sound. Again the stranger came into view, but this time the leather jacket was gone and in place was a light grey vest that was a size to big an revealed some of the man's chest and he no longer wore his military boots. Instead he walked about bare footed.

"Eat some of this." The older man pressed as he sat next to Alec who was watching him intently. In his hands was a bowl of hot soup. "You need to eat. When was the last time you did?"

That was a tricky question. When was the last time? Last week? Taking the warm bowl and resting it on his lap, Alec lifted the spoon and took a mouthful. The taste of chicken burst on his tongue as well as sweetcorn and a few other vegetables.

"Nice, isn't it? I would say I made it myself, but I can't cook for the life of me." The stranger chuckled before settling back against the back of the sofa and relaxing. It didn't last long before his green-gold eyes widened, "Oh, I completely forgot. My name is Magnus." The smile that followed lit up the mans - Magnus' - face, "And you are?"

After a few more mouthful's, Alec looked up at Magnus with a soft, but empty smile. "I'm Alexander, well Alec." His blue eyes were still weary of the man across from him even as he ate.

"Well, Alexander," Magnus purred as he watched the younger man with his green-gold eyes, "Welcome to my lovely quarters."

* * *

 **Chapter two is up now. Please tell me what you guys think and thank you for the reviews so far.**

 **SparklingNixon~**


	4. Family Memories, Unwanted Memories

**Hey Chapter three is here. Sorry it took so long, I was having a bit of bother with the website on saving this as I was writing it. I know some of you want a bit more every time I post and I agree there needs to be more, but I don't always have the time to post as regularly if I write as much. I shall try though :)a  
**

 **WARNING: There is a memory of Alec's past that reader may not like to read (contains violence and unwanted sex) . I shall warn you when it comes to that scene and when it ends although it is near the end of the chapter.  
You have been warned!**

 **Character's belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec finished the hot bowl of soup in no time at all. He'd lost all of his manor's after going without food for so long and then finding a some thrown on your lap. It was something he'd always hated about other's whilst growing up.

His parents came from money and were well known in their part of the city for being as wealthy as they were and always held _little_ get together parties for the neighbors. Really, it was just a way to show off their home and flaunt the money they had. Alec always remembered sitting at the table and watching how they ate. It was disgusting. Some of them stuffed their faces to full, other's fussing over the taste being too strong or lacking there of. The table was always crowded with food and the always threw out around half of it by the end of the night.

Ironic really. Here he was struggling for food when his parents had three times more than they needed. And now he ate in the manor that he hated; stuffing your face full.

Resting the spoon in the bowl he made to get up of the chair when he felt a hand on his thigh making him flinch.

"It's fine, I'll deal with it." Magnus' voice was soft as he removed his hand and took the bowl, heading to the kitchen to deal with it.

Was it sad that he really wanted another bowl. His stomach felt like it would burst, but he wanted more. Felt such a need to keep eating as if he could store it away and keep it for when he needed it most instead of most likely bringing it back up.

His tired blue eyes glanced around the room once again and he noticed that even though there was colour in every corner of the room it still held a sense of loneliness. Something like that didn't register with Alec when he looked at the man that owned the house, but who was he to judge?

Letting his eyes drift back to the doorway leading to the kitchen he saw Magnus coming back to him with a small smile on his face. Such a small gesture warmed him from the inside. How was it possible for a smile to lift someone's heart so high? Magnus lowered himself next to Alec on the sofa so he was facing the younger blue-eyed boy. "I'll show you to your bedroom, if you like?"

As much as Alec loved the idea of a bed for the night, the usual fear was still there lingering under his skin. Would this man want him in his bed? Would he want Alec to do something for him?

"Come on," his soft voice pulled Alec from his thoughts as he stood and stretched his hand out for Alec to take. Swallowing what little saliva was in his mouth, he took the large hand and let Magnus pull him up before following him down the hall way. He hadn't failed to notice how close Magnus had pulled him in when he helped him up from the sofa. At that point Alec knew this wasn't just a friendly gesture. Magnus wanted something Alec would have to give him, whether he liked it or not.

Following the taller man down the hall, his mind ran wild with thoughts of what Magnus wanted until they stopped at one of the doors which the said man pushed open. "Here we are."

Stepping inside behind Magnus, Alec took in the room. It was obviously a guest room judging by the difference in exterior to the living room. He imagined Magnus having just as bright a bedroom as his living room yet this room was plain in comparison. The walls were cream with one main one with the double bed pushed against it being a jade green. The essentials of a bedside unit and large chest of drawers were there, but it was basic.

To Alec it was heaven.

"There are towels sitting in that cupboard." Magnus said walking to the cream door on one of the walls and pulling it open. It was small space with some shelves for extra storage. "Feel free to use the shower."

After turning on the shower Alec pulled his t-shirt off and folded it before resting it on the bathroom vanity and looking into the mirror. He knew he looked bad, but what he was staring at was something worse. His skin was a deathly pale almost grey and his dull, grey eyes with outlined with black from the lack of sleep. Alec's cheek bones and jaw stood out with the lack of fat on his body, his ribs rippling the skin on his torso. And he couldn't miss the bruises. The blacks and yellows and purples painting his canvas skin from those men who were a little violent with him.

Little was an understatement.

Turning away, his eyes closed to stop the tears threatening to push past, he couldn't look at himself any more. It made him sick thinking about his body, the bones, stretched skin clinging to them. The paleness and black around his eyes.

Biting his lip, he pulled his trousers down, not daring to look at the bruises he knew were down his legs and pelvis, and folded them like his top.

Not wanting to wait any longer he slipped into the shower, welcoming the scorching heat against his skin.

Slowly he lost himself in the heat pounding against his shoulders and slipped away;

 ***Warning starts***

 _"Now, now little boy." the rough voice whispered in his ear as large hands trailed lower down past his waist, "We don't want the neighbors to hear you."_

 _Alec bit his lip trying to muffle the noises threatening to escape his lips as the man continued his assault. Was Assault the right word when Alec consented to it in a way? He needed a bed for the night and the man offered with this price; the price of Alec in the man's bed for the night._

 _The pain of not being prepared for the man had tears welling in Alec's eyes and biting his bottom lip._

 _"Beg for it." His voice came again, "Beg for it harder, faster!"_

 _The tears finally spilled over his eyes earning him a slap across the face. His blue eyes widened right before he felt the larger man pull out and then the rattle of the buckle on his belt before the leather met his already bruised back._

 ***Warning ends***

Tears once again slid passed his cheeks as he fell to the floor of the shower stall hugging his grazed knees to his chest. His body was a battle field, a money maker and a canvas of violence.

"Why me?" Alec whimpered burying his head between his knees.

It was something he couldn't answer. Something he really didn't want to know the answer to, but it still nagged at him; why was he still here?

* * *

 **Chapter three. Hope you guys liked this and do tell me if you think I should add a few of Magnus' pov or keep it all Alec?**

 **Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated and thank you for them so far :)**

 **SparklingNixon~**


End file.
